Not Expected
by StormShadowz
Summary: They were both heading off to their missions until something unexplainable throws Sakura right on top of Konoha's Yellow Flash. Complications aside, Sakura was in for a big spin. AU. Time-travel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) this is my attempt on a Minato/Sakura story. Please let me know what you think. I appreciate constructive criticism!**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Sakura stood on a tree branch, her hand pressing against the soaked bark as rain was pouring down. The girl had on her usual attire: her red shirt and shorts with the skirt-like material over the shorts. Though her attire was hidden by the cloak she was wearing, it clearly had been a poor choice of clothing considering the tempestuous weather that had been following her since she left Konoha on her mission.

The mission itself was very simple. Word had spread that some rogue ninjas had settled a camp nearby and even though the ANBU squad could pretty much take care of the matter, Tsunade had something else in mind. It was unusual for rogues to merely set camp so close to a village and she suspected something more hid beneath the surface. For that, Sakura had been assigned on this solo mission thanks to her praised ability to sneak on people without much effort or aggressiveness needed.

Tsunade had even proposed someone else to go with her, but since this was a fairly easy job, why wouldn't she go on her own? It wouldn't take more than a day, anyway.

Thinking back on it now, the pink haired kunoichi didn't think this was such a good idea after all. She had been continuously training her medical skills with her shishou and she considered to be rusty in this sort of thing. She had currently been training to get into ANBU. Tsunade knew Sakura would get into ANBU easily, but she never suggested it. Sakura couldn't help but to think the hokage didn't see much potential in her and the proof was the assignment of these missions that didn't even push her limits. In her opinion, Sakura thought that reaching ANBU wouldn't be as easy as she might have though.

After all, her specialtly was now healing and it was clear Tsunade saw her as little more than that, despite being her protégé.

Sakura pursed her lips together as rain droplets cascaded down her face. No. She wasn't the weak girl most people had grown used to. The girl that didn't have enough strength to be acknowledged as a kunoichi. She grew up being protected during fights and only after Sasuke deserted them did she realize she had to become more that a scary girl who called herself a shinobi. Through these past years, she had been working hard to live up to the reputation of being the Hokage's apprentice offered and demanded. Now things weren't as bad as before for she had gathered some recognition when it came to highly dangerous missions that had the necessity of a medic-nin.

She shook her head, looking down below and then looked off towards the foggy horizon. There wasn't much to be seen as the rain thickened her eyesight not mattering how much she tried to avoid the water from entering her eyes. Besides, it was getting dark and her damped cloak wasn't of much use now. The biting wind cut her skin as she resumed her dance from branch to branch.

According to what she'd been told, the camping site was somewhere in this area. She tried to scan the site for some chakra signatures, but luck wasn't on her side.

_This is odd._

Sakura jumped doen from an oak tree, landing perfectly balanced on her feet.

Her stomach protested and she reckoned it was time for her to eat something to entertain it while she carefully looked for anything that could indicate where they were. By now, her bag pack was completely flooded and she hadn't much to eat until she returned to Konoha.

"Damn," she cursed to herself for not being more prepared. She would often miss these details and she blamed the bad night sleep she had had the previous day.

Nightmares of Sasuke fighting Naruto would come at night not allowing her to rest after a hard day's work. Naruto seemed to have mildly accepted that Sasuke wouldn't return that easily and even with all his efforts. It just wasn't enough. It never had been for Team Seven. Sasuke always thrived for more power as they stood by him and somewhat encouraged him to pursue his revenge. She knew from the moment he left them, he wouldn't return until his brother was exterminated from this world.

She mentally slapped herself for wandering back to those thoughts again. Sakura had promised to restrain herself from thinking about Sasuke or his careless decisions. He had never been their friend. Never.

Suddenly, a soft cry echoed in her ears and Sakura immediately sought for the source and found someone on the floor not far ahead of her. By the looks, it seemed like a female person and in need of some assistance.

Not hesitating, she kneeled by the woman's side as she tried to take a look at her face. The woman trembled uncontrollably and was deprived of clothes which made yell for some covers.

But something was off.

After all these years of training, she should know better than to fall for these tricks.

Genjustsu.

The memories of Kakashi's test came to her mind and she remembered how pathetic her reaction had been and she had fallen for this one, too.

Without wasting more time, Sakura tried to stop the flow of chakra in her body in order to build up a more powerful wave to disrupt the flow of the caster's chakra. It was called Genjutsu Dissipation and Kakashi had taught her over the past year in order to prepare her for possible events.

The caster was nearby and somehow he was strong enough to deviate from her intentions.

_Damn!_

"What a brave kunoichi we have here," a voiced rumbled throughout the heavy rain.

Sakura froze tensing up as she slowly turned her head, seeing a man standing right behind her. A devious look was placed on his scarred face. Sakura glared upon seeing him and stood up without even blinking.

He assumed an aggressive pose. "Don't even think about getting out of here, _girl_. I know what you're doing here and you'll pay for your insolence!"

She clenched her fists, as if ready to punch him. The man had no hitai-ate visible for her to identify him as just continued to stare down at the pink haired girl calmly, his grey eyes fixed on hers in defiance.

After a few seconds of just standing there, Sakura reached back for a kunai and threw it at him, jumping back into the air as the man calmly knocked it away with his own kunai that seemingly came out of nowhere.

She heard a 'whoosh' behind her and her eyes widened, glancing over her shoulder. There he was. She went to elbow him in the stomach, but he merely caught her arm before slinging her into the ground as if she were just a mere rag doll. Sakura groaned, standing back up as he landed on the ground with ease. She ran forward, attempting to punch his face but he promptly grabbed her by the wrist and slung her into a tree. Sakura forced herself up, only to deviate from one more of his attacks.

He blinked as he watched her and couldn't help but smirk after a few minutes.

The hood of Sakura's cloak had fallen, showing her pink hair which came down a little below her shoulders. Sakura had never appreciated the fact that she had pink hair some times. It stood out too much. She pursed her lips together, narrowing her eyes as she looked at rogue ninja. She wasn't going to lose here.

By this point, her back was really starting to hurt. She glanced forward, seeing his foot aiming towards her face. She held her arms up in time and pushed off of his foot before taking out a kunai and slashed at him across the chest. Her eyes widened as his form turned into a log. She turned her head, only to have him kick her in the back and sent her forward, throwing shuriken at her as he did so. She skidded across the ground, groaning.

She was regretting ever going on this mission now. She sat up, pulling out a shuriken from her ankle, wincing as she felt how deep it went in. Light green chakra engulfed her hand as she pressed it against her ankle, healing it.

With no further warning, the man lunged towards her and carved a kunai in her shoulder, her eyes widening as he pushed the blade deeper. The kunoichi placed her hand on the kunai, trying to force it out of her, though the man was stronger. She glared at him, trying to kick his feet out from under him. He simply jumped back and landed on the ground calmly as Sakura pulled the kunai out, throwing it to the side.

She gathered more chakra in her hands as she healed the bleeding shoulder.

"Well, as you can see, you can't beat me," he stated, already spinning another kunai in his thumb. "This one was specially made for killing careless kunoichi who nose around our business."

She glared at him intently, preparing herself for his attack. She smirked to herself and shoved her arm into the ground, causing cracks to form and go his way.

"You missed."

With that he carved another kunai in her arm as she felt her mind go dark as a turmoil began forming around her.

_What is this?!_

She heard the man laugh from afar and her body was being lifted in that tempest. Everything around her was spinning and soon she was being thrown against something.

Or someone.

Sakura had fallen on top of someone and by the looks of it, a Konoha shinobi.

The blonde man lay there on his stomach as she sat clumsily on his back not allowing him to stand up.

"Oh!" She said, hearing his struggles from beneath her. "I… I'm sorry!"

Soon enough, she made an effort to get off of him without inflicting too much pain on her sore body. The blonde shinobi rolled on his back and faced her with a confused look on his features. He had narrow and elegant blue eyes and his blonde hair spiked out of his head as two jaw-length bangs framed his face. A blue Konoha hitai-ate rested on his forehead. His features were what gave him away and made her linger on the thought that he resembled someone.

Naruto!

_Shit!_ It was him, the fourth hokage: Namikaze Minato.

He now rested his weight on his elbows as he lay on his back. A curious smile invaded his face. "And who might you be? As much as I appreciate a woman making a move on me, that was a bit extreme."

_What?_

Sakura vaguely wondered if this was another trick, but if this was a genjutsu, it was damn good one.

The kunoichi didn't even answer to that statement which gathered a chuckle from him. "Well, what do you have to say in your defense before I slice your throat?"

Sakura's body went tense again and she panicked. "My name is Haruno Sakura and I'm a Konoha medic-nin."

Minato looked at her from head to feet before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. It was pretty obvious he hadn't believed a single word she had said and who could blame him? Whatever that rogue ninja had done to her had somehow thrown her back in time, or so it seemed.

Sakura decided that in order to make him less suspicious she should demonstrate it as chakra surrounded both her hands. His eyes observed curiously and she wondered if he was afraid she was going to attack him so she placed a hand on her injured arm as the wound soon disappear before their eyes.

He sat up promptly on the grass and she could tell he was impressed. "That is… impressive. However, I've never seen you before and with those skills, I would have already heard something about you."

Despite Sakura's patience, she really had no way of proving him who she was. She didn't even exist back then.

"I know who you are," she calmly informed, trying to show some belief in her words. "You are Namikaze Minato."

Before she could even take another breath, he was on top of her with a kunai held to her throat dangerously. She could squirm all she wanted beneath him that he wouldn't move an inch. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut.

Minato applied even more pressure with his weapon. "How do you know me?"

Sakura was afraid to even move her neck for the kunai could easily cut her open. Obviously, he did realize this and relieved the tension only slightly. "Can you please get off me?"

"Why?" He asked deviously, betraying his attempt to play the rough guy. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

And much like Naruto, he was really full of himself. Apparently, it was a contagious thing among his family.

Sakura frowned. "Yes, you're hurting me. In case you haven't realized, my body is slightly injured."

He was looking at her in all sorts of wrong ways. First he didn't trust her and now he was… flirting?

"You don't need to get all defensive," he sighed, finally lifting his weight off of her. "I was trying to break the ice."

Sakura rose to her feet and growled at the sharp pain that filled her body. "Yeah, right. Can you take me to see the Hokage, please? Something wrong has happened."

She started pacing towards the village gate as Minato followed her closely. "You do realize I'm keeping an eye on you, right?"

The kunoichi rolled her eyes and glanced slightly at him and saw him looking down at her body. "What do you think you're doing?!"

The blonde man smirked innocently. "I told you I was keeping an eye on you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) his chapter is rather short, but I wanted to update before going on my holidays! I won't be posting until next weekend. I promise I'll make it up to you, guys!  
**

**Thank you for the kind reviews and feedback :D**

* * *

Sakura was trying her very best to be calm and rational. Being thrown back in time was something unheard of and she vaguely wondered if, by any chance, this was some trick. Growing up as a shinobi and to always be alert and suspicious of the unknown, Sakura did her best to spot anything that seemed to be a bit… off.

Even so, if this was a trick, it wouldn't last that long before she could sense something was wrong.

As she walked through the main gates, some stares were shot at her and she could tell people wondered who she was and what she was doing with Minato.

It didn't take long before a shinobi that was passing by started a conversation. "Oi, Minato. You back already?"

Minato halted his steps and let out a small grin. "No. I was momentarily deviated from my course."

With that, he pointed at Sakura which made the man glare down at her with interest. His eyes lingered on her hair for too long and she reckoned, as usual, he found her hair color to be particularly exquisite. Some people even thought she had had an incident that had made it that way.

"I see," he drawled as his features twisted into a suspicious look. "I've never seen her around. How come she has our hitai-atte?"

Sakura looked at the man beside her askance, knowing his hesitation would only make it worse. Honestly, she should have taken it and confine it in her bag. "It's something ultra-secret concerning Hokage-sama," he informed, clearly giving the hint that it was none of his business. "We'll be on our way, Masaru."

The man narrowed his eyes obviously not believing what the blonde man had just said. It seemed that the village still had some problems in trusting foreigners. Of course it was the most basic rule they were taught in the Academy: _never trust what makes you feel uneasy_. Sakura was absolutely positive that Minato still saw her as a threat. You could never be too careful.

Both resumed their pace, falling back in silence once more.

She looked at the building surrounding them and she concluded that Konoha hadn't change that much during that time gap. It was still a pretty quiet village with the normal life activity sounds. Some people passed by and would barely bother to even look at them, even though Minato's hair was no stand out from the usual.

Night had fallen rather quickly and she suspected she had landed during winter for the damp atmosphere gave it away. As usual, it would get far too cold at night.

"Minato?"

A female voice was heard as they walked. She looked in its direction and saw a red-haired woman hovering in a roof near the Hokage Tower. Once again, her face reminded her of someone, but her features weren't as obvious as Minato's had been and for that she couldn't quite grasp who she was.

However, she could tell she was surprised. "What happened? Why are back so early?"

"Kushina!" Minato acknowledged warmly as his head lifted to look at her. The woman descended from the roof and put on a more even look. "I'm heading to see the Hokage. This girl crossed paths with me when I was just getting ready to leave the outskirts."

Kushina? Wasn't that…

"Who is she?" she inquired firmly, making Sakura look into her eyes.

"I'll explain to you later, okay?" He asked, as if expecting her to keep pressing the matter. Kushina's long hair danced as the wind blew fiercely at them.

She then frowned as she eyed Sakura one last time. "You shouldn't have returned without completing your mission, Minato."

"You call that a mission?" He chuckled as he wiggled her hair making it spike into all sorts of weird direction. "Anyway, you're right."

Kushina made an effort to straighten her hair back to normal as she smiled. "Hai. We'll be seeing, Minato."

She trailed off along the roofs and disappeared in no time.

If she was who Sakura thought she was, then, in less than an hour, she had met Naruto's parents. Inwardly, she was in awe and it made her shiver. He had never had the chance to meet his parents and was forced to grow up seen as monster and despised by all. Even by Sakura.

She shook her head faintly which gathered his attention. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Immediately shaken off her thoughts, she gave him a long look. "I just want to talk to the Hokage."

Minato shrugged and pointed at the Hokage Tower. "Let's go, then."

As they entered the building, someone behind them called out. "Minato-san. The Hokage is not present at the moment."

Minato turned on his heels. "Really? Where is he?"

The man shook his head. "It's classified. He will not return until next week."

"I see…" Minato sighed. "This was urgent, but I understand."

The shinobi then shifted his gaze to look at Sakura. "Pink hair?"

Sakura's temper exploded before she could even think twice. "So what?"

He blinked as he jolted back a few inches. "It's just not that… normal."

"Normal?" Sakura hissed. The frustration that had been building inside her finally paid off. "You know what's not normal? Your face smashed against the wall!"

Minato's eyes widened as she clenched her fists. "Sakura, calm down. There's no need to threaten the poor man."

"Shut up!" She continued her rampage feeling face grow hotter and hotter with anger. "I don't want to be here!"

Other thing they were taught at a young age was to never let emotion get the best of them. Never let them reach the surface not mattering how bad the situation looked. Under different circumstances, Sakura would never start yelling and threatening someone she barely knew just because of her hair. Unfortunately, those were the circumstances and she was having a bad time adapting.

Feeling her chakra flicker inside her, she took some time to relax.

Minato hadn't even responded and was merely eyeing her with kind eyes. Once again, it made her furious how he could just react like that without even saying a word.

In fact, there wasn't much she knew about Minato other than he had been a great shinobi and that he would always place the village in top of his priorities. It was said, what he'd done the night the kyubi had attacked Konoha was something few ninjas could have done and that was what made him a unique Hokage.

Guilt began crawling up her back and she lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just tense."

"Oh no, it's perfectly understandable," Minato answered, still holding that smile in place. "To be honest, I don't trust you, but since the Hokage isn't here and won't be for a while, I have to take responsibility for you."

Sakura swallowed hard as her mouth went dry. "You don't mean… I mean, you don't intend to torture me, right?"

Both man looked at her in awe. Minato's face turned mildly surprised. "Torture? Is that what they do where you come from?"

The other shinobi interjected. "Where she comes from? She has our hitai-ate, Minato-san…"

"Indeed, but she's not from here," Minato said more seriously. "Don't you think a girl with that hair color wouldn't stand out?"

The man nodded, but still looked somewhat confused.

She could feel Minato's eyes on her and she couldn't help but to keep her head lowered. She had made a fool of herself and without the Hokage she doubted there was much she could do or say to prove her word. All of this was happening so fast.

"Well, then," Minato finally spoke with a cheerful sound. "You're going to prove your honesty one way or another."

"How?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Although…" he said, talking more to himself. "You do need to find yourself a tent."

Sakura wasn't getting where he was aiming at. "Tent? What for?"

Minato smiled, resembling Naruto when he was about to say something uncalled for. "You're going on this mission with me."

The pink haired girl didn't expect that, at all. "Well…"

"It's settled then," he grinned. "We better get going."

Sakura panicked. "I don't have a tent!"

"It seem like we'll have to share one."

Oh boy…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry for not being updating, but my time is little :/ however, I would like to find a beta for this story asap! I truly need one! **

**Cheers!**


End file.
